


Learn To Lock the Door

by DropDeadGothicc



Series: Knock Before Entering: Interruptions! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Clarus is a cool dad, Fluff, Gladio reassures, Gladnis getting caught chapter 1, Ignis is 19 and Gladio is 20, Ignis stresses, M/M, Makeout Session, Walking In On Someone, mentions of Noctis, mentions of promptis, pre game, soft RegClar chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropDeadGothicc/pseuds/DropDeadGothicc
Summary: The King had requested he touch base with Ignis on Noctis’ studies. Regis was under the weather and didn’t wish to run around the citadel all day. Clarus was happy to assist him. He didn't think he'd be in for any surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO my RegClar fic that I wrote almost a year ago ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978542/chapters/24446697 ) got such good feedback and people suggested I do a Reverse Gladnis version so, here ya go! I hope its alright ^_^

Clarus was duty bound to the crown as the Kings Sworn Shield, ever since they were both young boys. He was his Prince's shield in his younger days and remained his shield as he ascended to the throne. His title was Shield to the King but Regis was not only his best friend, but his long time lover as well. He would do anything for Regis, duty sworn or otherwise. 

 

Regis was under the weather today, and it made sense with how the past week went. The Council ran him ragged with meetings and trade arrangements. The man needed a day of rest. Clarus assured him he could handle anything the king needed to do for the day. And there wasn’t much to be done, the one thing Regis wanted to make sure he did was touch base with Ignis on Noctis’ progress. Regis had told the young advisor he’d touch base with him soon and he hadn’t the time the previous week.

 

Simple enough for Clarus. He was able to do his own duties as a father in the morning, getting Iris ready and off to school safely before reporting to the Citadel for his duties. He had his briefing with the Marshal and Drautos on the Guard and Glaives and stayed to review some combat training. After that he reported to one meeting in place of his majesty. The shield was aware he took terrible notes, and was glad to see Advisor Scientia across the table taking notes for a young Prince.  Clarus would have to remember to request a copy of those notes when he met with Ignis later in the day. 

 

After the meeting was lunch, and he left the citadel to pick up Iris from school and return to the Amicitia Household, Gladio already there and sitting at the table with a book in hand. He ate lunch with his family, everyone discussing their days, and they parted ways again, Iris returning to school, Gladio to training, and Clarus to bring some of Jared's chicken noodle soup to the King.

 

After he had stopped in with Regis for awhile he figured now would be a good time to touch base with Noctis’ advisor. Clarus didn’t have much most afternoons, he typically was standing beside the throne while Regis met with citizens and dignitaries and tradesmen and all sorts of people whom have requested an audience with him. Seeing as Regis was sick, he had the afternoon mostly freed up. 

 

He made his way down the hallway towards Ignis’ office, reviewing files of his own on topics the king wished to touch base on. He stopped before the door and knocked lightly against it. Upon receiving no response he knocked again, and with no response again, he decided to make his way inside. He knew the advisor had the habit of becoming so engrossed in his work he blocked out the world around him. He was an admirable worker.

 

“Advisor Scientia, could I have a moment of,” Clarus paused halfway through the door, listening to the cussing and watching the frantic shifting of positions he was witnessing. 

 

Before him a blur hit the floor as Ignis quickly slid off his desk where he had been perched, back to the door. He stood behind his desk, looking  _ very  _ disheveled; glasses askew on his nose, one suspender slipping down his arm, hair sticking up this way and that, finely pressed shirt a tad more wrinkled than he should be after a day of office work. His lips were red and definitely a tad swollen: Kiss-bitten. His eyes were wide, face red, and looking utterly horrified at being seen in such a state, no less by the King’s Shield. 

 

Surprisingly, though, that wasn’t what caught Clarus’ attention most. No, what caught the Shields attention had been the much younger shield who had thrown himself onto the floor behind Ignis’ desk with a painful sounding  **thump** , obviously hoping to get out of sight before he was seen. 

 

“Gladiolus,” Clarus spoke, voice even. He didn’t sound mad or upset, and he schooled his voice. He was more confused and concerned at this point. What was his son doing with the Scientia boy? Were they an item? Casual? Gladiolus had never shown interest in men in front of Clarus before. 

 

When his son didn’t rise from behind the desk, he noticed Ignis’ subtle gentle kick to the man behind the desk,  and Gladio let out a grunt as he slowly rose, head peeking up over the desk almost comically before he slowly stood, slumping slightly as to keep his waist below the desk.  

 

“H-Hey, Dad.” he said, trying to sound casual. He was in much a similar state to Ignis, hair a mess, tank top wrinkled and lips kiss-swollen. Very clearly hiding something behind the desk. Clarus was grateful for that, he didn’t need to see any form of boner his son had. No thank you.

 

“I am so sorry, Lord Amicitia,” Ignis said as he offered a low bow to the other. Clarus appreciated the gesture but it was surely not necessary.

 

“Rise, there's no need for formalities here,” he said, watching Ignis slowly stand up straight again, looking everywhere and anywhere except at the older shield. The poor kid looked like he wanted to vanish in thin air. 

 

“Dad, look I’m sorry, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out,” he said, glancing at Ignis and frowning, then looking back to Clarus. 

 

Clarus continued into the room and shut the door behind himself. 

 

“Find out what, exactly? Because as it appears I’m finding out a lot,” he said, and again he didn’t sound upset or angry, he may have even sounded amused.

 

“Well, uh,” Gladio rubbed the back of his head then let his hand fall, looking at Ignis again. Ignis met his gaze and it appeared they had a silent conversation, Ignis’ panic residing as Gladio reached out and took his hand. Gladio looked back at his dad, but Ignis’ gaze remained downcast.

 

“Ignis and I are dating,” he said, and Clarus noticed how he squeezed the others hand in a reassuring gesture. It was very clear to Clarus his son cared dearly about this boy. 

 

“How long have the two of you been together?” Clarus asked, glancing at Ignis for a moment. He wished the other wouldn’t act so ashamed, but he could understand it after what he had just interrupted. He was surprised when Ignis answered his question instead of Gladio.

 

“One year and nine months,” the advisor spoke, finally raising his gaze to look at the elder shield. 

 

“So uh, yeah surprise I like guys?” Gladio said, and Clarus chuckled softly. Gladio furrowed his brows. 

 

“What’s so funny? Aren’t you going to scold us and load on triple training duty for me for a month?” Gladio asked, confused as to why he wasn’t getting his ear chewed off by his father right now. 

 

“While I will admit I’m disappointed,” he said, watching a look of hurt flash on Gladio’s face. “Let me finish,” Clarus spoke, giving his son a pointed look. 

 

“Sorry,” Gladio mumbled.

 

“I’m disappointed in the fact you felt the need to hide Ignis from me.” he said softly, watching both boy’s shoulders relax. “And I’m disappointed you didn’t think to lock the door,” he added. 

 

“I told you!” Ignis hissed under his breath at the shield at his side, and Gladio huffed. 

 

“Okay okay,” he said, tension leaving his body. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you for so long, i did. And after I found out you liked guys too I thought maybe I’d be able to tell you but I just never found the right time,” Gladio rambled, and Clarus understood.

 

“It would be hypocritical of me to be upset with you, for either situation. Hiding your partner from me, or the act that was just taking place.” he said.

 

“Lord Amicitia, I promise you that is not a regular occurrence,” Ignis spoke and Clarus raised his hand. 

 

“Please, Clarus is fine. And there’s no need to apologize this time. I suppose this makes us even then, hm, son?” Clarus spoke, and by the way Ignis’ cheeks colored he assumed Gladio had told him about what happened a few months back. 

 

Gladio laughed slightly, nodding. “Yeah, I guess that's fair.” he said, finally releasing Ignis’ hand to adjust his clothing, standing up straighter as he adjusted his sweatpants. Ignis also took that time to adjust his own attire, finally fixing his glasses and suspenders, attempting to put his hair back in place. 

 

“So first order of business, Ignis,” Clarus spoke, and Ignis tensed up. Clarus chuckled. “Please relax, I’m not upset with you. I want to invite you over for dinner with our family on Friday. I’d like to get to know the boy my son has kept secret from me.” He gave Gladio a pointed look and Gladio shrugged, glancing at Ignis. 

 

“Of course, I’d be happy to join you.” Ignis said, seeming to relax now that he had been assured he wasn’t about to lose his job. 

 

“Secondly, If I  _ do  _ catch you two like this again while at work there will be repercussions,” He said a little more sternly.

 

“Hey, that's not fair! You’re so not one to talk,” Gladio huffed, and he regretted it instantly when he saw Clarus’ face, ready with a comeback.

 

“Dating the King has its perks, one of which being he can’t punish himself for misbehaving therefore it would be hypocritical for him to punish me.” Gladio looked utterly disgusted and Ignis’ cheeks tinged red once more. 

 

“Fine fine, spare me the details.” Gladio murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

 

“That being said, I remember what it’s like to be young and in love. I merely ask you not let myself, or anyone, catch you. What you do behind closed  _ locked _ doors is none of my concern.” They both nodded, and Ignis cleared his throat. 

 

“All this awkwardness aside,” he said, moving the stuff on his desk back into its proper place. “What brings you to my office today, Lor….Clarus?” he asked, having to stop himself from using his formal title. Clarus lifted the files in his hand, finally moving closer to the advisors desk. 

 

“His Majesty requested I touch base with you on Noctis’ Progress.” He said. “He sends his apologies he couldn’t make it in person.” Clarus set the files on the others desk and took a seat in the chair across from his desk. Ignis pulled his chair back into place and sat down as well. Gladio gave him a quick peck then said goodbye to his father before he slipped from the office. 

 

Well, that was not how Clarus thought his visit to Advisor Scientia’s office would go in the slightest, but awkwardness aside, he was glad it hat happened solely so Gladio didn’t feel the need to hide these things from him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarus touches base with the King about his visit with Ignis.

Clarus’ meeting with Ignis went over well. He spoke with him on Noctis’ studies at school as well as his involvement in meetings and reviewing of reports and so on and so forth. He also had touched base on Noctis’ personal life, his friends, his hobbies, his diet. Ignis reported he was still desperately trying to get Noctis to eat his vegetables, to no avail. Even when he snuck them in it appeared Noctis would pick every single one out. 

 

That sounded like another Prince he used to know. That Prince was now a King and still utterly  hated vegetables. They had wrapped up their meeting and Ignis had apologized once more for what had happened, and Clarus waved it off. He was just happy he knew that his son was with someone like Ignis, and he voiced that to Ignis who flustered immediately. Ignis really was good for Gladio, kept his head level. 

 

He gathered the information on Noctis and also requested a copy of the notes from the morning meeting, and left Ignis office to go touch base with Regis before it got too late, and before Clarus had to report to an evening training session with the Glaives. 

 

He approached the door to the King’s chambers and the guards in front of it parted so he could reach the door. He knocked lightly, merely as a warning someone was entering before he stepped inside. 

 

“Reggie?” he called, slipping off his shoes and robes. He had a few hours till he had to be anywhere, after all. Might as well relax a little bit today. 

 

“In here, Clarus.” he heard his lover call from the living room. Of course he wouldn’t stay in bed and  _ relax _ . The man was restless. He moved into the living room where Regis was curled up on the couch, a report in his hand and Clarus wanted to know who gave that to him. 

 

“You’re not suppose to be working,” Clarus said as he plucked it from his hands, setting it on the coffee table, along with his reports from Ignis. 

 

Regis let out an over exaggerated sigh. “Clarus, It’s terribly boring here. I enjoy the day to relax but I’m restless.” he said, shoulders sagging. Clarus laughed and sat beside him, instantly pulling the king to curl against him, which Regis did happily. 

 

“It’s just one day your majesty, you’ll survive.” he murmured, planting a kiss to the top of Regis’ head. 

 

“How was your day, Clarus? I appreciate you stepping in for me at the meeting today. Did you get good notes?” he asked, glancing at the stack. 

 

“Honestly? No, I’m shit at note taking. Luckily Ignis was there and i managed to get a copy of his notes.” he said, yawning as the business of the day caught up to him. Regis looked up at him, raised brow.

 

“And since when do you refer to Advisor Scientia as Ignis?” Regis questioned. Regis had always called Ignis by his name, seeing as he was Noctis’ only friend growing up he didn’t want any formalities between the two of them, even though as they got older Ignis fell into his role as advisor and formalities came to be. 

 

Clarus chuckled, resting his head on his lovers. “Since I found out he and Gladiolus are an item.” he said, and he pouted as Regis pulled away to look at him. “Hey, I was getting comfortable,” he huffed. Regis batted his arm. 

 

“Hush. Gladio and Ignis are dating?” he asked, clearly surprised by the news. 

 

“Yup, a year and nine months is what Ignis said. I wish Gladio hadn’t hidden it from me, but I’d be a hypocrite to be mad.” he said, and Regis hummed in agreement, settling down against his lover once more.

 

“That you would be. I’m glad to hear it. Ignis is good for your boy, and Gladio’s good for him. They make a good pair.” Regis said, closing his eyes. “I wonder if Noctis is aware?” he wondered aloud. 

 

“I’m not sure on that one.” Clarus said. He was silent for a while before he chuckled, and Regis’ curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes again. 

 

“What's so funny?” he asked, tilting his head back to look at his shield. 

 

“Do you remember when Gladio walked in on us a few months ago?” he asked, and Regis groaned. 

 

“Must you remind me? I kept a calm composure but I was so embarrassed,” he pouted. Clarus leaned down to kiss the pout away, but Regis lifted his hand to Clarus’ mouth. 

 

“Ah ah, you’ll get sick as well and we can’t have that.” He scolded, and Clarus murmured softly that he didn’t care if he got sick, but he didn’t persist. 

 

“Well anyway,” he continued “I found out about Gladio and Ignis in a much similar way.” he laughed slightly. 

 

“You’re joking! Ignis would never be caught dead doing something so scandalous at work,” Regis said. He thought he knew Ignis well enough, yet why would Clarus make it up?

 

“Swear to the Six. Although they were a little farther along than we had been. We had just been making out,” he said, trying to steal a kiss again only for Regis to duck his head away. “They were a little past the makeout stage. They weren’t having sex, that I think is out of Ignis’ comfort level for sure, seeing how prim and proper he is.” Clarus spoke, raising his hand to card his fingers through grey locks. “But by the state of their clothing and hair, they were well on their way to something,” he shut his own eyes, fatigue taking him over. 

 

“You don’t say,” Regis hummed, chuckling himself. “Good for them. I hope you didn’t scold them too much.”

 

“I didn’t scold them at all. Figured again, that’d be a tad hypocritical. But I did warn them there would be repercussions if I caught them again.” he said with a smile. 

 

“Hypocrite,” Regis tsked, and Clarus just laughed.

 

“I’m happy for them, though. They seem to make each other very happy. I’m having Ignis over for dinner with us on Friday. I’m surprised I never made the connection earlier. He was always going out to lunch with Ignis, and even having dinner with him occasionally, though most times it was the two of them, plus Noctis and his friend at Noctis’ apartment.” Clarus should’ve figured it out sooner, but his son was good at hiding it from him. 

 

“I’m also happy for them. They really are good for each other if I know them as well as I think I do.” Regis said, trying to stifle a yawn.

 

“Someone’s tired,” Clarus said, attempting but failing to hide his own yawn. 

 

“Hypocrite,” Regis tsked again. They chuckled and laid there together for awhile, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over the room. 

 

Clarus had almost drifted off when he heard Regis speak again. 

 

“Clarus,” he began, and Clarus gave him his attention.

 

“Yes, love?” he asked, hugging the other a little closer. 

 

“Do you reckon that, perhaps, Noctis and his blonde friend are involved?” he mused, tilting his head once more to look at his shield. 

 

“That’s something you’d have to ask him. Or ask Ignis, I’m sure Ignis would be keen enough to pick up on that,” he said, thinking about it. “Does Noctis like men?” he asked.

 

“He’s voiced his concerns to me before about not liking women a whole lot. He was really bent out of shape about it one night when he and I had dinner together. I wonder if It’s time i tell him about us,” Regis said, leaning up to kiss Clarus’ jawline. 

 

“I don’t think it would hurt, though I don’t know how he’d react. I don’t think he’d react negatively, though. But for now, let's leave that for future Regis. Present Regis needs to go back to sleep before his fever spikes again.” Clarus said and with no further warning stood from the couch with his King in his arms. 

 

Regis let out a startled noise and clung to the other, laughing softly as Clarus carried him back to his bed. He’d never tire of his shields strength. Or his undying love and support. Perhaps it was finally time to tell Noctis about his relationship, and maybe it would help ease Noctis’ worries.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge fan of the Being Interrupted/Walked in on trope so I may turn this into a series of drabbles and one shots. Or It may just remain these two fics. Who knows?


End file.
